Our Boy's On Glee
by Dapper Dino
Summary: Teh wonderful story of Talula and her awesom advertures with team Starkid!1!11!


_A/N: Jsut wanna say TY to my wonderfill muse Abbie! You relly gave me inspiration for thiss as did all you kbeabs! luv u guuiiss 3_

* * *

Talula was a beutiful girl with curly blond hair and sparklin bloo eyes. She had lived in chicago all her lyfe nd had loved starkid since the beginin. It was her 18 birfday nd she was driving to met her frends at the bowlin aley. She was sooo exited to hang out becase she loved bowling and was relly good at it. She was wering her fave starkid top thast said 'keep calm its gonnna be totaly awesom' nd it fitted her curvs perf! She had her skinny blue jeans on nd blak convers. her hair was down and fell in beutiful curls ova her sholders.

Her nd her frends drove to teh bowlin aley blastin stakrid songs and singin really loudly but rely well (caus talula was a relly great singir). Wen they got ther they got a lane and started bowling. After a couple minutes a loud group of frends joined the lane next to them. Talula looked ova and saw...TEH STARKIDS! She coudn't belive her eyes!1 ther was lauren and jamie and Jim and brain and merefith and Nick and Joey (who was eatin lods of redvines ofc) and dylan anddenise snd JOE! He was lokin soo fit and you could like see him musules threw his shirt!1

Talula lookfed at her frends and they were all so shockd but talula took deep breth and she took her turn to bowll. She ran up to teh aley and threw the ball. It rolled down and hit ALL THE PINSS! Talula jumped in teh air to celabrat then sang 'the coolest gril' relly loud and it sounded soo good!11! The starkis herd her and went over to her.

"Wow u sond totaly awsom!" Lauren said

"Yeh even bettr than redvines!1" Joey said which made everyon be rely shocked

jow looked over and his eyes locked with talulahs. They stared into each others wyes for so long and Joe astarted walkin towards her. Sudenly Joe knocked into a woman who was carrying a drink becaus he was to busy lookin at talula to notice enything else!

"oh no!" Joe said. His shirt was riuned! He had to take it off, so he did and everyone held their breathe as they saw all his musles! He was SOOO HOOTT!11!1

"Hey" Talula said to him and he gave her a massive grin.

"Hey" he said. "Do you wanna get something to eat?" he asked talula said "yes" and they went to th food place in the bowlin aley.

They talked and laughed and had a rely good time. The time went rely fast cause they wree havin so much fun so when the starkids came over to tell joe that it was time to go joe daid "Oh but I was habin fun talkin to Talula" so Jamie then said

"why dont you come with ous Talula?" and everyon agrees so Talua went with them back to starkid manor where they all lived. They listened to Holy Musical B'man on the way there and they all sang alongh.

Starkidf manor was HUGE! it was like a huge house with 3 levels. The ground floor was like kitchen and living room and stuff, the seconf floor was gaming rooms and offices and rehearsal space so that they could do all theior starkid stuff and the thirsd level awas their bedrroms. There was also a attic and an basement.

Joew showed her round then they went to the game room and they played xbox which she beat him at (she was rely good at that as well, she had an older brother and they alway play togethr

"Oh no you beat me again!" Joe said

"haha sorry, shall i let you win nect time" talula laughed. joe playfiully pushed her and she pushed back then they got into a -play fight and were laughin and stuff

"Whats going on here?"! Joey said as he came into room eating redvines

"we just playing" Joe said getting up and helping talulah up (becaise hes a gentlmen)

"be careful, your very strong, you don't want to hirty this delicate little flower" Joey said smiling.

"Delicate flower?" Talua said and then used her karate skills to hit HJoey's arm and get the redvine. She then stood there eating the redvine with a smug look on her face.

"Well you know how to lookj after yourseelf!" joey smiled. He nodded at Joe and then left.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Jpoe said. Then he pulled Tatula close to him and looked like he was aboiutt to kiss her but then he grabbed the redvine with his teeth and pulled away laughing. talula shot him a shocked looked and picked up and pillow and threw ot at him. Then then had a pillow fiught and laugh a loads.

Eventually Talkua hade to leave so she waved goodbyr to the starkid "byebye we'll see you soon!" they said as she drove off. As she got to the end of the road her phone buzzed 'yeeeaaaaahhhh liams got a phonecall' her phone sang. She looked at the message and saw it was from Joe

It said:  
Loved meetibn you! Hope too see you again soon x

Talua was so happy he put a kiss at the end of his text! She coulodn't text back because she was driving but a minute later her phone went off again

It was another massage from Jow:  
tommorrow? x

She nearly jumped up in her seat, She couldn't wait to get home so she quickly texte back when she was at a stop likght

She said:  
sounds good :) x

she couldn't decide whetehr to put teh kiss or not but she put it and then quickly sent it. every second that went bye with no answer made her regret every thin.

Talulah got home and as she went through her door her ohone sang 'yeeeeaaaahhhh Liam's got a phonecall' she jumped in the air and jumped even higher when she saqw it was from Joe

It said:  
Totaly awesom! Meet at the park at 3 x

Talua was so happy!1 1 she jumped into bed and fell right asleep nd had really good draems about starkid and Joe and how totally aweosm her life was gonan be!


End file.
